


Three Strikes and He's Out

by yesterdaywastuesdayright (orphan_account)



Category: Glee
Genre: Break Up, How it should have happened, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-07
Updated: 2012-10-07
Packaged: 2017-11-15 19:36:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/530930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/yesterdaywastuesdayright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt catches Blaine browsing through his phone and doesn't take it well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Strikes and He's Out

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this on FF.net under the name Safe & Sound, and it was intended to be the first chapter of a Kurtofsky story, but I never got any further. After re-reading it, I realized it could easily be a stand-alone ficlet if renamed, and so here it is. I hope you enjoy!

 

In which Blaine gets kicked out of the Hummel home and Burt is an awesome dad.

The invasion of his privacy was the last straw. Kurt sat on his bed, glaring at his soon-to-be ex-boyfriend as he read the playful messages exchanged between Kurt and Chandler. Chandler, who had a boyfriend. Chandler, who was planning on going to L.A. with his boyfriend. Chandler, who, like Kurt, was just happy to find somebody in pokey old Lima like him, and yeah, who was a bit of a flirt. Chandler, who wasn’t even Kurt’s type.

  
“Are you done yet?” Kurt asked, his voice deceptively calm, but with eyes narrowed dangerously. “Or, would you like to check my computer as well? Maybe I’ve got gay porn there. How about my photo albums? Maybe you’d like to see if I have pictures of other boys?”

  
Blaine lifted his head from his perusal of Kurt’s phone and gazed at Kurt solemnly, brown eyes filled with hurt. “Kurt, this is cheating. How could you do this to me? To us?” he demanded, waving the offending phone around then tossing it on Kurt’s bed.

  
Kurt picked up his phone and wiped the smudges off its face before turning to Blaine and speaking. “Chandler has a boyfriend, Blaine. A boyfriend he is very devoted to and is going to L.A. with. We share similar tastes in fashion and music. What you read was a game to see who could flirt the most outrageously. However, if you had bothered to learn anything about me in our months of dating, aside from my coffee order, you’d know that Chandler is not my type.” Kurt began, face still placid, but with the beginnings of his patented bitch please glare.

  
“However, while we’re on the subject of cheating, making ‘secret’ coffee dates with somebody whom you are very well aware wants to have sex with you, is also cheating.”

  
“I don’t want to talk about Sebastian, Kurt!” Blaine scowled, and opened his mouth again to try to turn the conversation back to Chandler. “This isn’t about Sebastian, this is about you flirting with another gay man and hiding it!”

  
“Much like you with Sebastian, since you seem to think I don’t know about that. Get over yourself, Blaine. You have no right to accuse me of cheating when you’re doing far worse than I am. I didn’t do anything wrong, and neither has Chandler. He’s adorable, but I wouldn’t date him, or have sex with him. Go back to Sebastian, Blaine. I will not be with somebody who can’t trust me. Because, Blaine, if you had trusted me, you’d have met Chandler and his boyfriend at Breadstix this weekend.”

  
“Kurt, no, we can work this out. I can work on forgiving you…”

  
“Get out, Blaine! We’re over, or did you not understand ‘go back to Sebastian?’” Kurt demanded as he finally stood, straitening his jacket and grabbed Blaine by the arm and led him downstairs and to the front door.

  
“Kurt, I…” Blaine began, his eyes wide with shock.

  
Kurt, scowled, eyes narrowed and arms crossed. “Leave or I’m screaming for Dad,” he threatened, taking a breath.

  
Blaine stared at Kurt, unable to believe that Kurt was breaking up with him. “Kurt,” he tried again, softening his eyes and reaching for Kurt’s hands.

  
“DAD!!” Kurt’s high-pitched shriek echoed through the house followed by the sound of running footsteps.

  
Burt Hummel surveyed the scene, narrowed eyes taking in Kurt’s defensive stance and the Anderson kid staring shocked at father and son. “What’s going on here?” Burt demanded, glaring at the Anderson kid as if he were Satan himself.

  
“Burt, Kurt and I were just…” Blaine began, but Kurt interrupted him.

  
“I have asked Blaine to leave. Repeatedly.” Kurt broke in before Blaine could complete his sentence. Burt could see the hidden rage and heartbreak in his kid’s eyes and assuming that it was that Anderson kid that put that there…

  
“Get out of my house.” Burt demanded.

  
Blaine’s jaw dropped. “But Burt, Kurt and I need to work this out. You see he had mes-“

  
Burt reached around Blaine and opened the door. “Kurt. Living room, now.” he told his son without glancing at him, and waited until Kurt stalked off to the living room and no doubt commandeered the remote. “Now for you, my son asked you to leave. I told you to leave. You can get out now or I can call the police. Choose.”

  
Still shocked at how the day’s events had turned out Blaine left without another word. He’d just speak to Kurt at school. Surely by then Kurt have calmed down and they could have a mature, grown-up discussion about why Kurt was acting like a child and how if he’d just apologize and admit that he was in the wrong, they could begin to work things out.

  
Burt shut the door and locked it before taking a breath and walking back into the living room. Kurt was there, arms and legs akimbo, scowl etched on his face and his mother’s eyes glaring at something only he could see. Glancing at the TV Burt noticed that Dirty Jobs was still playing. Kurt was furious then. Setting himself in his chair, Burt clicked off the TV with the remote and watched his son for a few more minutes.  
Finally, unable to bear the silence, Burt spoke. “You want to tell me what happened, kid?”

  
Kurt’s eyes softened slightly as he turned and looked to his dad. “Blaine was browsing my text messages, without permission I might add, and saw some texts from Chandler. I told you about him?”

  
Burt nodded and gestured for Kurt to continue. ‘Strike one, Anderson, for invading my kid’s privacy.’ He thought.

  
“Chandler and I were trying to see who could flirt the most outrageously. Blaine may be gay, Dad, but he can’t joke about it. That’s his personality, fine, but it’s fun to joke around sometimes. Chandler has a boyfriend, practically a fiancé. He’s completely devoted to him, and Chandler and I had a double date planned. Chandler with his boyfriend and me with Blaine.” Kurt sighed, mussing his hair. “But Blaine decided that I was cheating on him and refused to hear me out when I told him nearly exactly what I’m telling you.”

  
‘Strike two; accused my kid of cheating.’ Burt thought with a glower, gesturing for Kurt to continue.

  
“And Blaine’s been seeing Sebastian, a new Warbler at Dalton, behind my back. Blaine insists they’re just friends, and I believed him, even though Sebastian has made it clear, both to me and Blaine that he wants to…” Kurt glanced at his dad, trying to decide how to word this so as not make his dad uncomfortable.

  
“Have sex with him?” Burt asked, eyebrows raised. Burt regretted demanding that they call gay sex ‘what goes down in the tent’ because he realized, after Carole scolded him for half an hour about not being supportive, that I was degrading something that, far, _far_ , _**far**_ in the future, would mean a lot to his son, just like it meant a lot to any loving couple.

  
Kurt gaped at his dad for a moment, and then nodded. “Yeah. That, and Blaine just ducks his head and laughs this little flattered-embarrassed laugh when ever Sebastian calls him Sex-on-a-stick or some other over-the-top compliment.”

  
‘Strike three; cheating on my kid. He’s out.’ Burt snarled internally. “You did good, kid, kicking that boy to the curb.”

  
Kurt nodded, but still looked supremely sad and still angry. Burt expected Kurt to go up to his room, call his girls, or go take a bubble bath, or something, but Kurt just sat there, mostly staring at his knees. With a spark of intuition, Burt heaved himself out of his chair and moved to the couch, laying one arm over the back. Kurt smiled a little and toed off his shoes before curling into his father’s embrace. Burt wrapped his arm around his kid and grabbed the remote, settling in to watch Dirty Jobs with his son.


End file.
